


Recipe; You stir me up inside.

by HiyaGaz



Series: Libby and Gary, The bits they missed. [3]
Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Dating, F/M, New Relationship, Teeeny touch of angst, lovely smut, sofa smut, touch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby laughs, head back, exposing a neck that id like nothing more than to smack a lovebite on before the evening is out. "Traffics bad did you say?" She steps aside to allow me inside and i follow, leaning to plant a kiss below her ear, but she twists her head and catches my lips with hers, grinning audaciously once our feet are on equal ground and shes three inches shorter than me again.<br/>I groan, remembering the ordeal down Dornfell street. "Fucking awful," I nod towards the bottle of wine. "..so i didnt really have time to waste choosing some expensive vintage, i just picked the first thing i saw. -It could taste like shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traffic and Tex Mex

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might be a bit dull, but if you guys like it i might add another chapter, (ie, smut-ahoy!)

_Early July 2011, A while after the first date, a while before they move in together._

"No, i dont want anything set in stone this weekend, i want to keep it free as possible." I half mumble, concentrating more on turning down an unfamiliar road than trying to sort out next weeks public appearances.  
"Okay, well, i can't cancel the Children in Need appearance on Saturday night- Obviously, but i might be able to get you out of the BBC 2 Radio show on Friday morning, but that might mean you'd have to do it Monday morning instead and that would mean moving your cardio session about too." Elisa gabbles away through the cars hands free. I groan inwardly, working all hours God sends seemed to be a good idea when i didnt have any place id rather be, and to add to the frustration, i have no idea how to get to Archway road from Dornfell street. Slowing to pull over and allow an obscenely wide builders truck to edge its way down the narrow street, i begin to tap around with the SatNav.  
"Gary?" Elisa prompts.  
"Yeah, yeah, im still here, just- Er, move the- no. Hang on a minute Elisa, i dont know what this dickhead is trying to do." I grumble, taking hold of the wheel again and moving as far onto the pavement i can manage without distressing the pedestrians as the _Thomas & Sons Scaffolding_ lorry tries to make a left turn into a brick wall. Elisa laughs.  
"Gary, where are you?"  
"Dornfell street. I dont suppose you know how to get to Archway road from here do you? -Why wont the SatNav work?!"  
"Dornfell street, by the school?" Elisa chirps, sounding all to happy to help? "And you want to get to Archway road?"  
I realise, by the steady hum of concentration in her tone, that she must be typing it into Google Maps, or something of the sort.  
"I dont know," She chuckles through the speakers, the sound pulling my attention away from the lunatic in my rear view mirror trying to turn the lorry around in an impossible narrow slip of road. "Youve been late for live award ceremonies and you havent sounded half as stressed as you sound when youre late for a date with your girlfriend."  
"Who said im going on a date?" I feign interest in the conversation and irritation prickles at my scalp. _What the fuck is this bloke doing?!_  
"Well the only person i know that lives on Archway road is that blonde youve been hanging about with lately."  
"Her names Libby." I correct her name, but dont bother to correct the fact shes misinterpreted my sentence, instead turning my attention to fiddle with the SatNav again, impatient to get to Libbys, the last thing i need is her thinking ive stood her up. A quick glance at the time tells me i have ten minutes to get there and the irritation goes from prickling to burning.  
" _Turn around when possible_."  
" **Shut up!** " My fist hits the steering wheel before i slam the SatNav off so hard i doubt it'll turn on the next time i need it.  
"Gary, calm down." Elisa mutters, taking the same disapproving tone as my mother does on occasion, but i bite my tongue and refrain from voicing my distaste for it. "Ive got the directions, are you ready?"

Glancing back into the rear view as i wrestle my phone out of my front pocket only adds to my temptation jump into the Thames. -Why is nothing going right today?! "You're going to have to give me a minute, Elisa. Some dickhead is out on his drive shouting now." I watch the confrontation between the two men unfiurl as i type a quick text explaining my current predicament to Libby. One of the men is leaning out of the lorry window too far for his own good, and the other stood looking how i am feeling on his driveway, hurling all manners of abuse at the incompetent driver.  
"Then tell me more about this Libby while we wait." Elisa's voice grounds my attention once more.  
"Oh you don't want to hear about all of that." I mumble, fingertips tapping restlessly against the steering wheel as i avoid a conversation i know she is only trying to initiate with the intention of settling my aggravated mood.  
"Go on."  
I don't take much persuading. "What do you want me to say?"  
"Well, where you taking her tonight?"  
"Nowhere, we're staying in. Shes cooking."  
"Ooh, very domestic." Elisa approves. "It sounds serious, is it?"  
"I want to take it slow."  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Id like it to be i suppose."  
"You've seen her a lot in the last month or so, ive not seen you this interested in anybody since Nico..." She trails off and i knows shes embarrassed. "Sorry, i know its not my place to say."  
Her professionalism makes me smile, a genuine smile that settles a modicum of the stress knotting my stomach. "No, no.. Its fine. I know, well i haven't been this interested in anyone since Nicole, i like this girl you know, shes something different.." I smile, though no one can see and then my smiles widens when i realise that any residue of frustration or irritation seems to have vaporised, and when i glance back into the rear view mirror the kerfuffle out on the street seems to have resolved itself and _Thomas & Sons Scaffolding_ is plundering nicely back up the street. I mutter a thanks to God and Elisa giggles.  
"You ready for those directions now?"  
"Please." I exhale, "Oh and Elisa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Id be fucked without you."

 

Nearer to three quarters of an hour later, and im stood on Libby's doorstep in the evening sun, bottle of wine in one hand and the other stuffed into the pocket of my jeans. But im only stood there for all of seven seconds before the heavy red door is pulled inwards, revealing a curvy blonde, smiling down at me, wearing a little green summer dress, buttoned down the front with spaghetti straps and a plunging sweetheart neckline. Her hair is pulled back off her face and piled up at the back of her head; when she blows a stray piece of her fringe from her eyes, her grin widens.  
"Hey!"  
Swallowing, only to allow myself time to remember how to speak, i wince. "Hey, Im sorry im late, i hope this is appropriate reparation?" I hold up the bottle of _Shiraz_.  
Libby merely laughs, throwing her head back and exposing that wonderfully silky neck id like nothing more than to smack a lovebite on before the evening is out. "Oh dont worry, traffic bad did you say?" She takes my offering, holding the bottle to her chest as she steps aside to allow me inside, i follow, leaning to plant a kiss below her ear, but she twists her head and catches my lips with hers, grinning audaciously once our feet are on equal ground and shes three inches shorter than me again.  
I groan, remembering the ordeal down Dornfell street. "Fucking awful," I nod towards the bottle of wine. "..so i didnt really have time to waste choosing some expensive vintage, i just picked the first thing i saw. -It could taste like shit."  
Libby smiles again, "Oh dont worry, im not fussy. The dinner isnt ready yet anyway, i was held up by a minor casualty." She holds up her left hand, revealing a bandaged thumb. I roll my eyes, following her down the hallway and into the kitchen as she gestures me inside.

"How did you manage that?"  
"Momentary lapse in concentration." She sighs, and im about to make a dry comment about the lights being on and no-one being home when im hit with the aroma of a classic Mexican dish. "I hope fajitas are okay?" Libby turns to me once we're both inside the black polish kitchen, placing the bottle of wine atop her breakfast bar before sashaying around it to lift the lid of the wok and add some bell peppers to the sizzling chicken. My stomach rumbles in response.  
"Perfect. It smells gorgeous, now i really am glad we didnt go out."  
Libby turns, flashing me an all American smile and for an idle moment i wonder if she has her teeth whitened."Do you want a glass of wine then? You know where the glasses are dont you?"  
"Erm.." I glance quickly around her extended kitchen, hoping to rejog my memory. It has to be one of the eight wall cupboards right?  
"First cupboard, opposite the breakfast bar." Libby grins, and i smile back.  
"I knew that."  
"Of course, im just bloody desperate for that glass of wine."  
"Long day at work?"  
"Like you wouldnt believe," She groans as i snap the plastic casing from the bottle neck.  
"Tell me about it." I urge, genuinely intrigued as i begin a hunt for a corkscrew.  
"You dont want to hear about that, surely."  
I dont have to look at her to know shes smiling as she continues to stir the contents of the wok, adding a dash of oil and a sprinkling of chilli powder. "Bottle opener is in this draw here." Libby taps the wooden spatula against the front of the draw next to her right hip and i smile at our ability to work perfectly in sync.  
"Babe, id listen to you reading the phone-book if it meant i could listen to you speak." I sigh, placing a palm at the small of her back to steady myself as i lean over and retrieve the corkscrew. I dont miss her sharp intake of breath. But she recovers quickly, scoffing quietly as she turns off the heat and taps a button on the microwave.  
"Do you need a hand?" I offer, uncorking the wine, glugging softly into the two glasses stood on the breakfast bar.  
Libby shakes her head, a blonde curl escaping from her bun and dropping down her back. "Im good tha- _ **Shit!**_ " The wok of food clatters to the kitchen floor with an almighty metallic clang before either of us can do anything about it, the hissing of the chicken dying a quick death as Libbys hissing increasing in volume.  
"Are you okay?" I step around the pile of chicken, onion and peppers taking her elbow and mentally shaking my mind back onto the right path as she sucks on the palm of her hand.  
Libby mumbles something i dont quite catch about a 'bastard hot pan' before she pulls her hand away from her mouth, flushing a deep crimson when she registers the mess over her kitchen floor. "Oh God! No!" She gasps, hands flying either side of her truly forlorn looking face. "Fuck."  
We both gaze at the remnants of our dinner splayed over Libbys kitchen floor next to the up-turned wok before, almost in sync, turning to face each other.

I dont even try to conceal my amusement, grinning from ear to ear at the hilarity of the situation. Libby grins too, and within seconds we're both in fits of giggles, laughing until our sides hurt and our cheeks ache. Libby catches her breath long enough to wipe a tear from her corner of her eye and utter the words;  
"Well i tried!"  
I grin across at her, the excuse of having to catch my breath back before i speak giving me the perfect opportunity to ogle her sinfully good body and i wonder if it is just good fortune that she curves in all the right places or whether she has to work at it. -Though ive never heard her mention the gym. The sudden urge to follow the curve of her ass over the cotton of her little dress is almost unbearable and i cuss her silently for destroying any will power i ever credited myself having.  
"What you staring at, pervert?" Libbys voice pulls me back into the aromatic smelling kitchen, and i grin the only way i know how. Suddenly, ive lost my appetite for Mexican.


	2. Sugar Sweet; if only they all knew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese, Russell Howard and sofa smut.. enjoy x

"Do you need a hand?" Gary offers, uncorking the bottle of _Shiraz_ behind me as i set the wooden spatula aside, bending to grab a tea towel from the front of the oven, lifting the wok of simmering food from the heat of the hob. I shake my head, my thoughts wondering momentarily to my loosening hair tie. "Im good tha-" A stand of hand escapes my topknot, tickling the back of my neck and i squirm at the sensation. "- _ **Shit!**_ "  
Our dinner clatters to kitchen floor before i even have chance to notice it slip from my grasp, landing with a solid, thunderous clang and throwing spicy chicken and fried vegetables to die a death across the black tiles.  
"Ah!" I hiss as the steady throb of heat surges to my palm, the skin already reddened from its contact with the hot pan as it slid from my hands. Instinctively, i raise it to my mouth, soothing over the burning with a lap of my tongue. Admittedly, not the classiest thing to do, given the present company, but needs must, and credit to Gary; he steps quickly over the mess on the kitchen floor, grasping my elbow and urging me aside.  
"Are you okay?!"  
If i didnt know any better, id say that he was mildly amused and i chide myself mentally for appearing, more so than ever, to be the ditsy with too many culinary injuries.  
"That bastard pan was hot." I mumble, mouth so full of hand as i continue to nurse my second wound today that im not sure he could actually understand what i said. Reluctantly, but primarily for the sake of this date not ending before its begun, i pull my hand away from my mouth, turning my attention back to the kitchen floor. Jesus. What a fucking mess. My cheeks flare with heat, more so from embarrassment than the heat of the oven, the blood flow coursing without restriction to the surface of my skin from my chest upwards until im ninety-nine percent sure that im a mortified cherry red. "Oh God! No!" Is all i can think to say, my heart smacking against the pit of my stomach with one heavy blow. "Fuck." I stare at the remnants of the dinner for several long seconds, willing it to pull its self back into the pan and look adequately edible. I realise, at some point during the time spent staring at the colourful array of chicken and peppers, that i am going to have to turn any moment now and face my date. And so, swallowing sheepishly and continuing to berate myself, i turn to face him.

Gary however, is grinning from ear to ear, that bastard lopsided one with his hip leaning against my worktop and arms folded across his pecks, and they rumble with the vibrations transmitting from his chest as he begins to laugh. Huge belly laughs of sheer amusement; and i laugh too, because its infectious. And soon enough, im wiping tears away from my eyes, and clutching my sides, doubled over the remainders of what was going to be a Mexican feast.  
"Well i tried!" I finally straighten when the laughter eventually subsides, but Gary doesnt answer, not verbally anyway. I watch as he eyeballs the lengths of me, his gaze lingering slightly over my backside; i smirk, sensing the perfect opportunity.  
"What you staring at pervert?" I drawl, turning to mirror his stance, my right hip resting just under the counter top, given my height disadvantage, but crossing my arms under my bust none the less.  
Gary grins again, flashing me the full yes-i-was-voted-sexist-man-in-all-those-menopausal-women-mags megawatt smile. "You look very nice tonight." Superficially, that is a standard line when greeting your date, but this time it drips suggestively with sensuality and the promise of a damn good shag.  
"You dont scrub up too bad yourself Barlow." I shoot back, eyebrow in my hairline.  
"That right?"  
"Yeah, not with all that make up anyway."  
"Oi!" Gary swipes the tea towel, previously abandoned across the hob. "Bitch!"  
"Ow!" I yelp when the sharp flick smacks against the back of my thigh, and i turn to rub the immediate red mark. "No need to get defencive, just because you wear more of it than me!"  
"I do not wear make up!" Gary gapes, but the tell tail sign of his mouth curving at the corners tells me hes only jesting as he tucks the tea towel back into its home at the front of he oven. "They just put it on me at photo shoots...and TV appearances...and for the occasional gig.."  
I scoff, loudly, turning now back to the scattering of food over my kitchen floor. "So, its not the most romantic of suggestions, but, are you gonna help me or?.."

 

"Still glad we didnt go out?" I yawn, stretching out on my sofa with a satisfying stiffness and a stomach full of Singapore chow mein and yuk sung.  
"Even more glad now." Gary groans mirroring my stretch, looping an arm around my shoulders in the process as we sit side by side in front of a programme we both lost interest in half an hour ago and have been chatting over the top of ever since. I throw him a half amused sideways glance.  
"What are you trying to say about my cooking?"  
"Its in the bin, Love." Gary cocks an eyebrow skyward, "Shall we let it speak for itself?"  
"Oi!" My elbow makes contact with his ribs and he grunts loudly. "I was going to serve dessert, but seeings as my cooking is so appalling i think ill just leave instead." Chewing on my gum, i fight to keep hold of my poker face.  
"Mmh? That so?" Gary tilts his head ever so slightly, his deadpan mask only broken by a single raised eyebrow, clearly catching on, as i knew of course he would, to the double meaning of my words. "I bet youll want some before me anyway."  
"You wanna bet?" I raise an eyebrow too, just to counter his before turning my attention back to the television and just missing Russell Howard crack a joke about something i wasnt listening to.

And so, for a minute or so, we sit in silence; and to any onlooker im sure that the scene before them would appear as the classic one. A couple of new relationship, love struck fools, cuddling on settee after over ordering at the Chinese and sipping over-priced supermarket _Shiraz_. But the again, any common onlooker would be oblivious to the crackling tension between our bodies. Its been there, of course, since Gary walked through my front door. Its always there, circling undercurrents of sensual promise. But only now are they heightened so completely it is damn near impossible to ignore them. Electrical impulses, coaxing us closer, the urge for more physical contact, more skin-on-skin growing more and more irrefutable with each passing second, until pure, unadulterated, wanton desire is causing; slick and hot between the small crack between our bodies, radiating from every pour of my being until i am practically squirming in my seat. And im ashamed. Ashamed that i have so little self control where the inexplicable allure of such impulses are concerned, and i will, without complaint, willing find myself seduced by them so completely that i feel as though i may well combustion before anyone could so much as utter the word _sex._ Yet still, Gary sits facing the TV, chewing at the inside of his gum in that nonchalant way he often does, yet somehow, this time, it only ignites the burn of desire deep in the pit of my stomach further, until i can stand the scorching heat no longer, and when he bristles, telling me he feels it too; i cave.  
"So," My throat is dry and my voice think with lust. "You staying over tonight or?"  
Garys answer comes so quickly, i barely have time to register it before his hands are on my waist, pushing me back into the arm of the settee as he groans a; "God, Id love to." As if he thought i was never going to ask.

And then, my arms are moving to circle his shoulders as Gary moves a hand under my knee and pulls my legs up onto the settee, forcing me to lie length ways so he can loom over me, blocking my line of sight until i can see nothing but him. His face hovers over mine only for a micro-second before his lips move, homing in on my neck and i gasp at the hot, wet, open mouthed kiss against my burning skin as Gary finds my ear lobe, taking it captive between a set of showbiz whitened teeth and tugging hard enough to send a surge of tantalising excitement deep down into that white hot pool of desire, burning its way from my abdomen outwards.  
"Do you-" I stammer, my breath catching in my throat when Gary carts his left hand up, under my dress, to grab hold of the top my thigh, kneading at the flesh there. "Want to go upstairs?"  
Garys teeth relinquish their hold on my ear, his mouth moving south to my collar bone, right forearm braced against the arm of the settee behind my head so much so that i can feel the solid mass of his bicep under my fingertips as i slip my hands from around his neck.  
"No." Garys grumble is quiet, but certain as his left hand creeps higher still, groping at the crease where my thigh melts into my behind. I groan, pulling my leg away from his grabbing hands for a moment, but only to hook it around his waist instead, my heel now nestled into his lower back.  
And now i dont have to resist the urge any longer, my own hands make a beeline for the hem of his coral polo shirt, tugging helplessly, but to no prevail, until Gary takes pitty on me, pulling his mouth from my clavicle to laugh softly as if suddenly, we had all the time in the world.  
But im still impatient, desperate for some form of release no matter how minuscule. I groan, an impatient sound, emanating from my throat as I screw my eyes shut, desperate to quell the torrent of my all-consuming libido. With my eyes closed, however, every sense is heightened, every lick of breath against my cheek, or whiff of Tom Ford under my nose; my arms move to circle Garys, now bare, back and the heavy moan I elicit from his lips when I drag my finger nails down it only fuels my fire.   
"Get this-" Gary grunts, moving heavily over me and trying to manoeuvre himself in a way that enables him to pull at the hem of my dress from both sides.   
This sofa really is a bit too small for these types of shenanigans. Credit to him, however, he persists, and the cotton of my green summer dress has been strewn across the room along with my bra.   
Gary groans again, dropping his forehead now to rest against mine, his right at my hip and his his left palming at the fleshy side of my breast. "You look so fucking good."  
I moan under his gaze, his eyes burning holes as he scrutinises every inch of my body. I wiggle unintentionally, if only to shake some life back into my legs that are trapped between the settee and the hard planes of Garys thighs.   
"I'm too heavy for you." He smiles knowingly, but before I can so much as utter a syllable of protest, I'm hauled up. I feel my blood rush south now, sat upright and straddling Garys lap, legs bent underneath me as we both sit, naked torsos together. Gary smiles again, a long, lazy smile and it oozes sex. "That's better. I can see you now."

No sooner are his words out of his mouth, than are his hands on my breasts, palming idly with no apparent purpose other than simply wanting to. The way a new born would grab hold of a finger, should one be presented at that moment. I groan none the less, moving my hold to his shoulders, loving the ripple of the muscles underneath my touch before I slip my palms down over his chest, through the light splattering of hair until I reach my destination.-The waistband of his jeans.   
"Only one issues now though.." I smile coyly. "I can't get to you."   
Like a bolt we're turned again, and now I'm sat on the settee, feet on the floor while Gary stands in between my legs, craning his neck to plant another chaste kiss on my lips. He smirks, his own hands brushing mine away and he unfastens the denim and has them kicked off in record time.   
"You're so fussy."  
"Oh i know." I give him a dry eye roll before my attention is held captive once more by the tugging of Garys hands at my underwear. And while Gary defrocks the last item of clothing between us, I have the best part of three seconds to admire his naked form, tight, sculpted and so very hot, until the baby blue lace joins the surplus of our garments on my living room carpet. 

Gary slumps down next to me and I waste no time in swinging my legs over his thighs, stroking a lazy fist up the length of his erection as I go.   
He groans; loudly. Head bowed back against the settee cushion, long fingers splayed out at the top of my thighs, thumbs stroking back and forth over the inside of them, dangerously close to where I need him most.   
I toy with the idea of just tossing him off and seeing how much he can take, but my own selfish eroticism won't let me. Not now. Not now I can almost taste the release.   
So, I brace my hands around Garys shoulders, curling my fingernails into the smooth curve where they meet his neck, and lift myself up, just high enough for him to align himself with my centre, before sinking back down again, oh so slowly.   
We both hiss in unison, the stretch and the pull of our adjusting bodies burning deliciously, and the heaviness that settles the previously restless desire has me moaning before either of us have moved.  
"Jesus." Gary breathes out a slow breath, his fingers gripping at my waist as he rolls his hips beneath me. I groan again, full to bursting and unravelling at the seams.   
I move then, using my hands at Garys neck as my leverage and lifting myself up until his tip rests against my entrance again. Gary rolls his hips a second time and I can see the impatience that pinches his lovely face around the corners of his mouth and eyes, but he doesn't push me, he doesn't say anything, he just leaves me to go at my own pace. When I sink back down, more easily this time I find my momentum, Garys hands slip down to my arse, groping and cupping and helping me move. I shuffle closer, our naked torsos squashed together, as far as possible given the voluptuous nature of my chest, and we continue to move. Our pace quickens with more force, and mangled moans of encouragement tumble between us as Gary lifts his hips to meet mine on every down stoke, the tell-tale sound of slapping flesh ringing over the background noise of the televisions and beads of perspiration trickle down past our temples as we chase the promised climax. 

" _Jesus!_ " Gary croaks again, his grip of my arse almost unfeasibly tight. A small _Oh God_ slips from my mouth, my head tipped back, exposing my throat to Garys hungry mouth and my legs begin to tremble, almost betraying the punishing pace we've managed to set. The tightening thickens my bloodstream, curling everything from my toes to my fingertips until its unbearable, and then; i explode. With a loud, colourful cry, great spurts of bright light bursting before my eyes as my legs tremble. Garys vice grip, however, keeps me moving as he too finds release, forcing me deeper into the throws of climax as he empties himself inside of me with a long, hoarse cry, his hands carting up my back and pushing down on my shoulders, the change of angle forcing his length so impossibly deep I cruse loudly with my last ounce of energy. 

We both sit there for a while, spent, tangled and panting, until Gary bristles and I look up through my lashes into the eyes that ooze the assurance of having just got lucky.   
"Do you want dessert now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Shots from the original Gary and Libby Fancfiction 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyfanfiction.blogspot.co.uk/>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyareback.blogspot.co.uk/>

**Author's Note:**

> One Shots from the original Gary and Libby Fancfiction 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyfanfiction.blogspot.co.uk/>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyareback.blogspot.co.uk/>


End file.
